


Lady Grip

by InsanelyYours96



Series: knockin' you in to a new dimension [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Dimension Travel, Guns, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pregnant Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyYours96/pseuds/InsanelyYours96
Summary: “Well, well,” Peter’s voice suddenly pipes from behind them, and they both swing around in unison, except where Stiles flails she-Stiles pulls out a Walther P99, and holy shit.Magically appearing gun, plus lady grip.Stiles is attracted to himself. Herself? This has never been an issue before.





	Lady Grip

Stiles stared at his counterpart's stomach. “You’re…”

“Fuck yeah!” She crowed, smoothing long fingers over the bump.

“Holy shit,” Stiles grinned. “Holy shit, you’re gonna be a mom.”

The Stiles’s beam at each other for a moment, before Stiles emphasizes, “A _mom!_ ”

“I _know_ ,” she laughs gleefully. “Finally the reaction I was looking for. ‘Course dad’s going around like this is the hugest fucking disappointment, and Scott keeps looking at me like I shot his puppy, and even _Derek_ is being judgmental, which—”

Stiles pulls a suitably offended face in agreement. “Yeah, not cool, dude. Like, do they even realize how _amazing_ it is that this even happened?”

“Well, they certainly don’t realize I magically knocked myself up,” she grins, totally unrepentant, and yeah. Maybe Stiles is his own soulmate.

“Well, well,” Peter’s voice suddenly pipes from behind them, and they both swing around in unison, except where Stiles flails she-Stiles pulls out a Walther P99, and holy shit.

Magically appearing gun, plus lady grip.

Stiles is attracted to himself. Herself? This has never been an issue before.

Where had she even been hiding that?

“Now, sweetheart, let’s not be rash,” Peter tried, not even patronizing (at least, not to his full extent) and yep. Definitely packing wolfsbane.

“Dude, what the fuck is he doing alive?”

“Um. He decided to come back to life as a zombie-wolf?”

“Yeah, I got that. So why didn’t you bash his head in, dismember him, and burn his zombie-limbs?”

“I mean. I’ve suggested it once or twice, but you know Scott. Plus he brought me Reese's and is basically a walking, talking bestiary, so…”

“...Right. And this has nothing to do with—”

Stiles slaps a hand over her mouth, because _oh shit_ she was an asshole.

Of course she was an asshole. He was sort of an asshole, too.

“Keep it up and I’ll come to your world and spill all sorts of dirty little secrets.”

She grins and licks his hand, totally relaxed even though her finger was still on the trigger, leveled at Peter’s head. “Thank god, I thought I landed in a mad world for a sec there.”

Peter stares at them unblinkingly, eyes half-lidded, hands raised. Stiles snorts, not believing the apparent surrender for a second, but he also ‘trips’ and knocks the gun out of her grip. He flips it into his hand and aims it at Peter, who lurched towards them the second the gun wasn’t pointed at him.

“Yeah, no killing my counterpart, zombie-wolf. She’s got my niece or nephew in her stomach, and she didn’t _actually_ shoot you with wolfsbane.”

Peter looks vaguely insulted. “I wasn’t going to gut her, Stiles. Just prevent her from spoiling your pretty little head with ideas of killing me.”

Stiles huffs, unamused, and she-Stiles glances between them a few times before she laughs.

“Holy shit, are you serious? Do you _like_ him? Is that what’s going on here? He didn’t murder Scott or dad and you grew a _crush_ instead of crushing him?”

“No, that’s not what’s ‘going on’ here,” Stiles snorted. “Yes, he’s very pretty, but I think with my head, not with my dick.”

“‘Pretty,’ Stiles? Really?”

Stiles rolled his eyes, sighing. “I’m not going to change my adjective so you feel more masculine, dude. You’ve got a pretty face. Deal with it.”

“And you’ve got a loaded gun pointed at me,” Peter said dryly. “Unlike your father, I think you might actually shoot me, so if you wouldn’t mind…”

Stiles shrugged, glancing over to meet his counterpart’s eyes. She shook her head once. He frowned.

“If you so much as touch her I will lay you out flat,” Stiles says. It isn’t a lie. Then, to his female counterpart, “Same goes for you, dude. I don’t care how you handled your Peter problem, this is my world. _Rozumiesz_?”

“ _Rozumiem_.”

“Good.” Stiles lowered the gun, tucking it into the back of his jeans with a grin. “You can have it back before you leave, but I’d rather you didn’t go around pointing it at people in _my_ town. Even the more dubious characters.”

She-Stiles frowns at him for a moment, then rolls her eyes. “Fine, but when I leave you’re going to have to actually buy your own piece.”

Stiles cocks his head, wagging his fingertips meaningfully. Lady-him raises her eyebrows, touching her stomach meaningfully. He winks.

“Ah. They always said I was the clever one,” she grinned. “I think I see what they mean.”

“You’ll make me blush,” Stiles deadpanned.

**Author's Note:**

> I really considered adding the tag, "that awkward moment when you consider having a threesome with yourself," but nah. Although.......... Nah.
> 
> I overuse all the punctuation shit. Don't judge me. 
> 
> This is stand alone and will not be expanded on.


End file.
